


No Virgin Mary [PODFIC]

by ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Bickering, Horseback Riding, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Religious Imagery & Symbolism, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 17:44:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11236029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: Riding into Nassau with Flint at his side reminds Silver of something...





	No Virgin Mary [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [No Virgin Mary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9784223) by [ponytailflint (inkgeek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint). 



[](http://www.mediafire.com/view/h45kxizsmqaz9gr/no_virgin_mary_cover_final-01.png)

**[Download](https://www.mediafire.com/?wv5fz1d6952s3u8) ** (04:15)

   
**Sound credits:**

Flint and Silver Theme by Bear McCreary  
[Horse Snort 2.wav](https://www.freesound.org/people/GoodListener/sounds/322454/) by [GoodListener](https://www.freesound.org/people/GoodListener/)

**Author's Note:**

> Original author's note: I legitimately thought Silver was riding side saddle with Flint leading the horse when they came around the corner into Nassau


End file.
